Halloween em Konoha
by nekomila-chan
Summary: Uma festa de Halloween em Konoha... Os shinobis devem se fantasiar e aproveitar a festa... Qual será a fantasia de Sasuke? O que irá acontecer na festa?


**Halloween em Konoha**

Konoha estava agitada por causa da grande festa que teria à noite. Era Halloween. Portanto, Naruto, que conseguira realizar o sonho de se tornar Hokage decidiu que daria folga a todos os ninjas para que pudessem aproveitar o feriado com a família na festa.

Para animar a noite, as famílias e casais deveriam ir com as fantasias combinando.

Sasuke se encontrava sentando no sofá de sua casa refletindo como se metera numa situação dessas. Retornara à vila fazia 5 anos, depois de cumprir 1 ano de serviços à vila foi promovido a Jounnin e se tornara capitão de um esquadrão ANBU. Estava casado com Sakura há 4 anos e tinham uma filha de 3 anos. A qual era o motivo da dor de cabeça do Uchiha.

A pequena Rika Uchiha, de cabelos negros como os do pai e olhos verdes como a mãe, era a ponto fraco de Sasuke. Com um lindo sorriso que encanta a todos, consegue dobrar o pai às suas vontades, para a desgraça do Uchiha. Este aguardava pacientemente que sua esposa e sua filha terminassem de se arrumar para poderem ir ao tão esperado festival.

" _Como é possível que demorem tanto? E por que eu tenho que usar essa fantasia ridícula?!"_ pensava indignado o moreno.

\- Papai! – a menina corria alegre em direção ao pai, o qual a pega nos braços e põe sentada em seu colo. – Você está engraçado papai. – comenta rindo.

\- Foi você que me fez vestir isso. – resmunga contrariado.

\- Está muito lindo e fofo Sasuke-kun. – fala a mulher vestida como os outros dois.

\- Vai, pode rir também. – murmura emburrado.

\- Como eu poderia rir de você se só está vestido assim por nossa filha? – diz com um sorriso radiante.

Sasuke cora diante do comentário.

\- Vamos logo, mamãe, papai. – pede a menina.

\- Foram vocês que demoraram. – retruca o moreno.

\- A culpa é da mamãe.

\- Tive um pequeno probleminha em fechar minha roupa. – fala com um sorriso enigmático.

\- Andou engordando? – pergunta o moreno em tom de deboche. – É nisso que dá ficar comendo um monte de tortas de abacaxi. Nunca vi tantas em minha vida.

\- Não me provoca.

\- Mamãe! Papai! – chama a garota impaciente.

Os três caminhavam pelas ruas de Konoha a caminho do local da festa. Rika andava no meio dos pais, de mãos dadas com ambos. Quando chegam na metade do caminho a menina chama a atenção dos pais.

\- Papai, quero colo. – pede manhosa estendendo os braços para o Uchiha, que suspira antes de pegá-la no colo e pegar a mão de Sakura para recomeçarem o caminho para o festival.

\- TEME! Você tá ridículo! – grita Naruto gargalhando sem parar, sendo acompanhado pelos outros.

\- Idiota. – resmunga irritado. Só não arrancava a cabeça do loiro hiperativo porque estava com os braços ocupados segurando a filha.

Sasuke, assim como Sakura e Rika, estava vestido de coelho, a fantasia os cobria da cabeça aos pés, somente o rosto era visível. Naruto estava fantasiado de rei, e Hinata, para combinar com o namorado, de rainha. Tenten e Neji se vestiram de piratas. Gaara era um sultão e Ino uma odalisca. Shikamaru e Temari eram dois diabinhos. Lee se fantasiara de flor de lótus. Sai de pintor. Kiba era um lobisomen. Shino de Frankenstein. Tsunade se fantasiara de bruxa. Jiraya de vampiro. Kakashi simplesmente tinha uma flecha na cabeça.

\- E aí, coelhinho da páscoa, trouxe nenhum ovo para nós? – debocha o Uzumaki.

\- Tá querendo morrer dobe? – sibila entre dentes.

\- Não me chame de dobe, teme! Eu sou um rei. Me respeite!

\- Rei da panacolândia.

\- Não sou eu que estou vestindo uma fantasia ridícula de coelhinho! Me pergunto quem teve esta idéia. – diz o loiro recebendo um olhar fulminante de todos os presentes.

Antes que o Uchiha pudesse articular uma resposta, se ouve um soluço seguido do choro da pequena Uchiha que ainda estava no colo do pai. Não dando tempo para o outro reagir, Sasuke agarra o loiro pela gola da camisa com um olhar mortal.

\- Você deve estar querendo muito que eu arranque sua cabeça fora, não é Naruto?! – sibila bastante irritado. Já sem paciência nenhuma ele joga o loiro, que cai sentado no chão.

\- Ei! – reclama o Uzumaki, recebendo em troca um olhar gélido do Uchiha, que o faz estremecer.

\- Rika, não dê atenção ao que o idiota do tio Naruto diz, ele só fala besteiras. – fala o moreno com a voz calma para a menina que não parava de chorar.

\- Rika-chan, seu papai está certo. Não ligue para o que os outros dizem. Seu papai está lindo vestido assim. – diz Sakura com um sorriso e fazendo um carinho na menina.

\- Sim Rika-chan, seu papai está uma gracinha. – fala Ino tentando ajudar.

\- Nunca vi um coelhinho mais fofo. – Tenten se junta ao grupo.

\- Então pare de chorar, Rika-chan. – fala Hinata com um doce sorriso.

A pequena Uchiha aos poucos vai parando de chorar e dá um lindo sorriso, acalmando os demais.

\- Me desculpe Rika-chan. – diz um Naruto arrependido, recebendo em resposta um sorriso da menina.

\- Agora que já está tudo bem vamos aproveitar o festival, ou vamos ficar parados aqui a noite toda? – fala Ino empolgada.

O grupo segue caminho procurando algo para se divertirem quando se encontram com Tsunade, Kakashi e Jiraya.

\- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? – diz Kakashi com um sorriso por trás da máscara. – Será que eu me enganei com a data de hoje? Já estamos na páscoa? Estou vendo uma família de coelhos, por acaso tem algum ovo para mim? – pergunta o Hatake para a pequena Uchiha.

Sasuke roda os olhos com o comentário do seu ex-sensei.

\- Não. Eu não sou o coelhinho da páscoa. Sou um bebê coelho. Mamãe é a mamãe coelho e papai é o papai coelho. – responde a menina sorrindo.

\- Kakashi-sensei, cadê a sua fantasia? – pergunta o Uzumaki confuso, vendo que o ex-sensei vestia sua roupa de sempre.

\- Não está vendo a flecha na minha cabeça, Naruto? – fala apontando para o objeto.

Uma gota enorme aparece na cabeça de cada um diante de tal resposta.

\- Sasuke-kun. – chama a rosada. – Quero bolo de cenoura. – fala apontando para uma barraca onde vendiam o referido doce.

\- Eu também quero papai! Somos coelhos temos que comer cenouras. – diz a pequena, arrancando suspiros do pai, que entrega a menina para Sakura e vai atrás das "cenouras" para suas duas coelhinhas.

Assim todos resolvem fazer uma pausa para um lanche e se sentam em umas mesas e vão atrás de seus respectivos lanches. Não demora muito e Sasuke retorna com o bolo.

\- Não acha que é um exagero Sasuke? Bastava ter trago duas fatias. Não precisava ter trago o bolo inteiro. – fala Ino.

\- Sakura vai comer tudo, não se preocupe. Nos últimos dias ela tem tido uma obsessão por doces. – fala com um meio sorriso e olhando de relance para a esposa que bufa contrariada.

Dito e feito, não sobrou uma migalha do bolo de cenoura para contar a história.

A noite passou sem maiores problemas. Os amigos conversaram e brincaram bastante. No fim se despediram e todos foram para suas respectivas casas. A pequena Uchiha estava tão cansada que acabou por adormecer nos braços do pai. Depois de trocarem e acomodarem a menina na cama, os dois foram para o quarto do casal.

\- Essa noite foi cansativa. – fala Sasuke se jogando na cama.

\- Nem me fale, papai coelho. – provoca Sakura.

\- E você tá uma gracinha, mamãe coelho. – diz Sasuke com um meio sorriso.

\- Sabe, lembra que eu disse que tive problemas para fechar minha roupa hoje mais cedo? – pergunta a rosada recebendo uma resposta afirmativa. – Não consegue imaginar o por quê? – fala com a voz meiga.

\- Você andou engordando? – diz como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Nisso que dá comer tanto doce.

Sakura fica emburrada como resposta.

\- A culpa é sua.

\- Minha?! E como a culpa pode ser minha de você comer doces demais? – pergunta indignado.

\- Papai coelho parece que você tá muito lerdo hoje.

\- Lerdo para?

\- Bem, mamãe coelho e papai coelho vão ter mais um bebê coelho. – responde com um sorriso radiante.

Sasuke fica em estado de choque. Sua esposa estava grávida. Teriam mais um bebê. Não podia estar mais feliz. Afinal, estava reconstruindo o clã Uchiha, além d formar uma família com a mulher de sua vida. Definitivamente não podia estar mais feliz.


End file.
